


Green Eyed Fool

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver turns into a green eyed fool when he sees Barry and Felicity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Fool

**Green Eyed Fool**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Diggle, Barry Allen  
 **Rating:** K+/PG  
 **Summary:** Oliver turns into a green eyed fool when he sees Barry and Felicity together.  
 **Word Count:** 1236

 

 

 **Green Eyed Fool**  
It was the third time that Barry Allen came to pick Felicity up for lunch when Oliver decided he needed to have a little chat with the man.

Oliver walked out to Felicity’s desk just as they were starting to leave.

“Excuse me, Barry. That’s your name, right?” Oliver knew it was. “May I have a word in private with you?”

“Um sure.” Barry looked at Felicity and followed Oliver into his office.

“What is it Mr. Queen? If you would prefer I wait in the lobby for Felicity, I would be glad to do it. I just thought it would be nice to come up to her.” Barry said thinking that was what Oliver wanted to talk to him about.

“What exactly are your intentions toward my… executive assistant?” Oliver glanced at Felicity.

“I …we are just having lunch.” Barry shifted uncomfortably. “Nothing serious just lunch.”

Oliver moved close to the now nervous man. His tone lowered as if he were in the hood as he whispered. “If you hurt her in any way, I will snap your neck. Are we clear?”

Barry swallowed and nodded. “Yes sir. We are clear as crystal.”

“Good. She is waiting.” Oliver stepped back and smiled at Felicity through the glass.

Felicity looked back confused.

“We should go.” Barry said as he came out and stood beside her.

Felicity nodded and started to walk to the elevators. She glanced back at Oliver who was back at his desk looking at the files in front of him.

“What did he say?” Felicity asked Barry as they got in the elevator.

Barry shook his head and kept silent.

Diggle came in a few minutes later with burgers from Big Belly. “I just saw Felicity with that guy, Barry. What that, the fourth time they went to lunch?”

“Third.” Oliver got up and went to the sofa.

“Wow. Its bothering you, isn’t it?” Diggle said.

Oliver just glared.

“You better tell her before they get serious.” Diggle said as he handed Oliver a shake.

“Tell her what?” Oliver knew what was coming.

“That you are in love with her.” Diggle sat back and waited for the denial to appear.

“She doesn’t see me like that. We are just friends.” Oliver said.

“Oliver, she does see you like that and you know it. You are just too stubborn to admit you have feelings for her too.” Diggle handed him a burger.

“It’s too late. She is involved with him.” Oliver shrugged.

“Three lunches? Better do it quick or she will be really involved with him.” Diggle warned him.

 

 

An hour later Felicity came storming into the office. She threw her bag and coat on the chair and walked into Oliver’s office.

Oliver looked up from the desk and frowned.

Diggle bit his lip because he knew Felicity was about to give Oliver an earful.

“What did you say to him?” Felicity demanded. “He just told me that he doesn’t think we should see each other anymore.”

“Did he tell you why?” Oliver tried to play it cool but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Did you threaten him? Because he was really nervous after you two had your ‘little talk’.” Felicity glared at him.

“Oliver, you had a talk with him?” Diggle shook his head.

“Yes. I just wanted to make sure that he was showing her respect.” Oliver said.

Felicity threw up her hands. “What did you threaten to do to him if he didn’t?”

“I may have mentioned something like a threat.” Oliver tried to evade her question.

Felicity looked at Diggle who was trying to hold back his laughter. “You think this is funny? He just went all grr on the first potential boyfriend I have had in over a year.”

“Ask him why.” Diggle grinned.

“Fine.” Felicity faced Oliver. “Why?”

“I was just worried for you. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Oliver tried to evade again.

“I am not buying that load of crap. I know you are lying so what is it? Is he involved in something I don’t know about?” Felicity looked at Diggle.

“Tell her or I will.” Diggle said.

“Tell me what?” Felicity said.

“I care about you.” Oliver said.

“I know you do.” Felicity was confused. “What does that have to do with my love life?”

Oliver got up and stood in front of her. “Everything.”

Oliver leaned down and gave her a soft slow kiss. He pulled back and looked at her.

Felicity was shocked. She put her hand over her mouth and ran out grabbing her bag and coat as she went.

Oliver groaned. “I didn’t do that right, did I?”

“The kiss or the explanation?” Diggle chuckled. “You better go after her.”

“Damn.” Oliver got out into the hallway as the elevator doors were closing. He came back in and picked up the phone.

“What are you doing?” Diggle asked.

“I’m going to get security to stop her.” Oliver started to push in the button. 

“Put down the phone, Oliver. She will come back when she is over the shock.”

Oliver put the phone down and sighed. “I hope so.”

Several times that afternoon, Oliver looked over at Felicity’s empty desk and sighed.

Diggle finally couldn’t handle it anymore. “Come on Oliver let’s go train. Your moping is getting on my nerves.”

Oliver nodded. He shut off the computer and they headed for the club.

They walked in from the secret entrance in the alley. All the lights were on and Felicity was sitting at the computer screens farthest away from the door.

Diggle tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to himself then the door.

Oliver nodded understanding that Diggle thought they should be alone. Oliver walked towards Felicity and stopped a few feet behind her.

“I’m sorry. I suck at telling people how I feel.” Oliver sighed.

Felicity turned the chair around and looked at him with her arms folded. “All you had to do is say it but I guess I should have known. You are far more protective than you should be if we were just friends.”

Oliver looked at her. “Was it that bad?”

“Was what that bad?” Felicity was confused.

“The kiss. You ran out when I kissed you.“ Oliver said.

“I was shocked. I never expected you to ever kiss me. I didn’t know what to do so I ran. I’m sorry.” Felicity said. “I won’t run again.”

Oliver nodded and smiled. He knelt down in front of her chair and leaned forward to kiss her. “Are you sure because I don’t want …”

Felicity closed the distance and kissed him pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and passionate.

Oliver pulled back and looked at her. “Felicity, I have been a fool.”

“Yeah.” Felicity said. “Now what?”

“I don’t know but I think we should get out of here and have some dinner and talk about it.” Oliver stood up and pulled her up against him,

Felicity put her arms around his waist. “Oliver, the next time you tell a guy that flirts with me that you are going to snap his neck, I’m going to have Dig shoot you.”

Oliver took a breath. “Got it.”

Felicity rubbed his back. “I love you even when you are a green eyed fool.”

I love you too. Oliver kissed her again. He regretted not telling her sooner but he was glad he had.   


End file.
